poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Killing Decastator/Race to Thomas
This is where Decastator is killed and where our heroes race to Thomas in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to the rest of our heroes Decastator: climbing on a building Cindy: What's he doing? Jimmy: The harvestor must be under that building! Zip: If they unlease that machine, our home planets will be destroyed! Megatrain shoots down a osprey and it crashes on the ground Vinny: That's a Osprey! Are you alright soldier? We're gonna help you, soldier! Brian: Hey, you give me that radio. soldier does so and Brian starts walking towards the building Vinny: Brian, what are you doing? Brian: Doing my duty! up Elsa: Brian! Be careful. Mike: You're crazy! is still climbing Brian: Come on! Once they start that machine. No more planets. I won't let that happen of my name isn't Brain Griffin!! Decastator: Rah! some several hooks up and continues climbing Rar! Brian: Huh? DAH! bricks Come on, keep it up! Keep it up! Decastator: as he climbs up the building Yes. then starts tearing apart the top and starts sucking up many bricks Brian: them Okay, gotta stop him. radio Is anyone there, over? at sea, we veiw a ship Captain: This is the captain of the USS Ronald Regan. Who am I speaking to? Brian: radio Brain Griffin! Okay, Captain. Do you wanna discuss clearence stuff or do you wanna help sava a zillion lives? Captain: I'm listening. Brian: radio Okay, we've got a huge robot remodeling a pyramid uncovering a machine that could destory the planets. Captain: A machine that would destroy the planets? Brian: radio Our only hope is a weapon called a Rail-gun. Captain: That's classified. Brian: radio Don't give me a damn, classified! Just get that thing ready! Captain: Right, contact the USS Jetstream. keeps climbing up the building and are just below Decasator Brian: radio I'm directally below the target's abdoman. Cordinates: Lat; 257, Long; 748. 7 clicks West. USS Jetstream readies the rail-gun Pitty: Target locked. Pitty #2: 3... 2... 1... fires Decastator: hit by the rail gun AAAAHHHH!!!!! Brian: Yeah, yeah! with the Sparkles they hide inside a building Nyx: Okay, here's how it's gonna work. We need to run to the soldiers, and I'll get to Thomas. Skyla: But Nyx, what if it doesn't work? What if you're wrong? Nyx: If I'm wrong.... we came all this way for nothing! at the dust It's got to work. they hear rumbling Nyx: Oh, shoot. Twilight: Get down, get down. hear more rumbling and Skyla covers her mouth. And Nyx looks out with a small hole, and wee see Track-Arachnis leading some Deceptitrains Track-Arachnis: Deceptitrains, find Nyx! And kill her! soon begin searching for her. And we go back to the others, and a Deceptitrain-like Dragonfly flies in and sees Nyx, but Nyx uses her magic and pulls it apart. And the rumbling stops Mushu: whimpering Oh, shoot. suddenly a Deceptitrain rips off the roof and roars Shining Armor: RUN!! run out as he tries to get Nyx and they come to a dead end on a roof as Deceptitrains find them too Princess Luna: We got to jump! Snowdrop: But I can't jump, I'm blind, and I'm scared! Mushu: Snowdrop, we got to! It's our only hope! I'll tell you what, I'll count to three, and we jump! Snowdrop: Okay! Mushu: 1, 2..... before he can say "3", Nyx sees Track-Arachnis preparing to fire a plasma gun Nyx: 3!!!! pushes them and they fly off the roof as Track fires and they land on the ground, and looks out the window Cadance: We got half a mile! Yuna: We must keep going! Nyx: Come on! Track-Arachnis: Constructitrain #3, kill the foal. Bulldozer Constructitrain appears Nyx: Whoa! Bulldozer Constructitrain: I got you! Nyx: Hold on. Hold on. Bulldozer Constructitrain: You can't get through me. Twilight: Nyx, what are you doing?! the background, Nyx sees James James: mouths Keep him busy, I'll fix him. Bulldozer Constructitrain: Whatcha' lookin' at? Nyx: Nothing. the bag Look, here's what you want. Bulldozer Constructitrain: The crystal. Nyx: Yes. Skyla: Nyx, just run! We'll all be killed anyway! Nyx: Shh! I know what you want it's right here! Bulldozer Constructitrain: It doesn't matter now. Smaug (in his version) So tell me, Nyx Sparkle, how do you choose to die? is now on top of a building "Indiana Jones theme" begins playing Nyx: JAMES!! James: YAAH!! on the Constructitrain Bulldozer Constructitrain: Uh! start fighting James: his face shield Nyx: Kill him, James! Kill him! James: him several times and then delivers a hard kick his arm Bulldozer Constructitrain: GRAH!!! James: punches him in the face Bulldozer Constructitrain: Doh! James: his plasma cannon Skyla: ' KILL HIM, JAMES!!!' fires several times, then he fires one shot at the Constructitrain's chest and it dies James: his face sheild Stupid, Constructitrain! Shining Armor: Good work, James. James: Yeah! Nyx: Now let's hurry, before the T-1000 comes back! Percy arrives while riding on Cruncher (in dinosaur form) Percy: I think I can give you a hand with that. off, then transforms into his tank engine form Cadance: Percy, I thought you were with the others. Percy: They're with me! Jimmy: Now, come on! Nyx: Right. hop into Percy and he takes off for Thomas Cruncher: roaring follows behind see Deceptitrains in there way Edward: We need to clear a path! Cruncher jumps in front of the others Cruncher: killing Deceptitrains ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!! out a huge fire ball the Changeling train arrives Princess Choas: They're just ahead, mother! Queen Chrysalis: Good. her sword the villains Evil Jimmy: Get ready! Dread Steam: On it! get ready, as they get closer Percy: Where's the Terminator? Princess Luna: He stayed behind to stall the T-1000. Edd: I hope he's alright. Edward: He'll be fine, he's a Terminator. (As Woody his own format) Come on, he's not lying down on the job. return to the Terminator (who is still pinned) Terminator: a pole and then he jams it into his arm and breaks loose. He then sets off to catch up with the others return to our heroes Princess Celestia: Hurry, Percy. Hurry! Percy: I'm going as fast as I can go! We'll soon be at Thomas! Puffer: Got some bad news guys! I'm running out of water! Shai-Shay: Brilliant. Puffer: Just go on, without me. slowing down Just go! Save yourselves! Mighty Joe: him We're not going without you! Daylight: something Uh, bro? Is there suppose to be another train on the other line? Mighty Joe: No. Daylight: Then why do I hear another train? see the Changeling train Captain Thorn: Remember us? Cadance: her raiper, then heads for the truck behind Percy Shining Armor: Be careful, sweetheart. Cadance: I will. heading for the truck Queen Chrysalis: around Alright, I know you're there. come on out. Evil Jimmy: Come out here, doco. Jimmy: There's my clone. Evil Jimmy: Come here! Jimmy: I'm right here. Evil Jimmy: Bring it on. Jimmy: Go ahead, make my day. 2 then start fighting Carl: Go Jimmy! Go! continue their fight Evil Jimmy: Is that all you got? Jimmy: No. him in the face Evil Jimmy: Uh! Jimmy: him again Evil Jimmy: a kick to Jimmy's face Jimmy: back and hit his head on the front of the truck and is knocked out Carl: Jimmy! Jimmy: groans Carl: ARE YOU OKAY?! Sheen: Jimmy! Speak to us! Speak to us! Evil Jimmy: He's gone! cackles So long, losers! jumps back onto the train Carl: Jimmy! Cadance: into the truck What happened? Sheen: Jimmy's dead! Cadance: his neck He's not dead, he's unconconious. Queen Chrysalis: Now, I got you! brings her sword up Cindy: Cadance, watch out! Cadance: Whoa! moves out of the way swings her sword. Then the 2 begin to sword duel as the trains continue Queen Chrysalis: I can give points for how you sword fight, princess. But I can still take you on! Cadance: Not on my watch! Skyla: Get her, mommy! 2 continue their sword duel, as their swords clang with each strike Cadance: You'll never stop us! Queen Chrysalis: Yes, we will! Cadance: We will get that crystal to Thomas! Queen Chrysalis: Not on my watch. Princess Chaos: out her dagger, to Skyla Skyla: AAAAAHHHH!!! CHAOS!!! Princess Chaos: What's your case? Saving your friend? Skyla: Please, leave me alone! Princess Chaos: Not on my watch! Rrrrrraaaaaaaahhhh!!!! '''goes black sword duel continues Queen Chrysalis: her sword as it clashes with Cadance's Cadance: Thomas will be revived! Skyla: Help! Nyx: Skyla! Skyla: pushing against Chaos' arm Nyx: Sky! Skyla; Someone get this jerk off me! Princess Chaos: growls Skyla: Please, don't! My heart doesn't taste that good! Princess Chaos: It does to me. Nyx: a lump of coal from Percy's bunker Princess Chaos: Die! out her dagger Skyla: '''NOOOO!!!! Nyx: the coal at Chaos Princess Chaos: OW!! Nyx: another Princess Chaos: hit You! Nyx Nyx: HEY!! Princess Chaos: Your heart might be better. Nyx: her magic to grab a red hot coal from Percy's fire, then she puts it between Chaos' eyes Princess Chaos: AAAAH!!! off Nyx Nyx: the coal on Chaos' flank Princess Chaos: RAOW!!!!! Nyx: up Chaos Get off our train and leave my cousin alone! her back onto the Changling train Princess Chaos: AAAH!! 'Oof! Discsalis: Ha-ah! Princess Chaos: Shut up! and Chrysalis continue their duel Cadance: Die! Queen Chrysalis: sword You will not provail! Cadance: Yes, we will. Queen Chrysalis: Fine! then swings her leg and knocks Cadance down Cadance: '''AAH! OOF! ' Skyla: '''MOMMY!! Queen Chrysalis: her sword NOW, THERE WILL NO LONGER BE A PRINCESS OF LOVE!!! Cadance: in horror Princess Luna: Not on my watch! Percy's brakes on hard wheels lock and the train slows down, making Chrysallis miss Queen Chrysalis: Whoa!! falls off but is caught by Discord Discord: I've got you! Shining Armor: Full steam ahead! takes the brakes off and puts the regulator to full power races by the Changling train Cruncher: into his train form and follows behind the brakevan Duncan: So long, suckers! Queen Chrysalis: What? up and sees them escaping GRRR... Princess Chaos: Are you okay mother? Queen Chrysalis: Yeah, I'm fine. to her daughter You didn't try to eat Skyla's heart again, did you? Princess Chaos: Maybe.... Queen Chrysallis: Grr... up Chaos Princess Chaos Fang Changling, how many times have I told not to try and eat her heart, young lady?! Princess Chaos: timidly Hundreds or times.. Queen Chrysalis: For that, you won't get dessert for a whole 2 weeks, young lady! Princess Chaos: WHAT?! But Mo... Queen Chrysalis: No buts, about it! And don't worry, you won't get a spanking, since Nyx already burnt your rear with that coal. Princess Chaos: Yes, mother. Queen Chrysalis: March into that coach, and we'll talk later. Princess Chaos: ears droop down as she walks away Yes, mother. Discsalis: Loser. Princess Chaos: Shut up. Queen Chrysalis: Give this train more power, we cannot let them reach Thomas! Changling driver: Yes, your majesty! heroes are still racing towards Thomas Arcee #2: Spotted Percy! Ironhide: Hey! Percy! Percy: Ironhide! Acree #3: Get to Thomas, we'll cover you. Hound: If we stop covering you, it means we're dead. But that ain't gonna happen. Piston Spark: Imcoming fire! Arcee #3: hit AAH!!! Hound: his triple Gatling gun Take that! I'm a wicked warrior robot! rockets Damn! Ironhide: GET OUT GUYS! GET TO THOMAS!! Piston Spark: GET TO OPTHOMAS!!! Hound: Go! his shotgun Twilight: Go, go! race as fast as they could Sheen: Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy: moans Carl: He's alive! Jimmy: What happened? Sheen: You've been knocked out. Jimmy: By my evil self? Carl: Yes. Jimmy: Where is he? Evil Jimmy: only Right behind you doc! Jimmy: back and sees his evil self driving up onboard Dread Steam Evil Jimmy: James Savoy I'm coming for you! over and tackles Jimmy 2 jump into the third truck 2 then fight, then they came to a pause Evil Jimmy: You never should have got Celebi out of my grasp. Jimmy: You never should have returned. Evil Jimmy: scoffs out a Changeling sword Jimmy: up one of the lumps of coal Nyx threw and throws it at his evil self Evil Jimmy: Doh! Jimmy: his zap watch at his evil self's chest and kills him Sheen: Alright, Jimmy! Dread Steam: out steam in anger with NEST, Wonderbolts, Autobots, and Trainbots Spitfire: her M4 Keep firing! Lennox: We need an air strike! Spiker: Keep her up! OpThomas depends on it! Soarin': We have location of our target. She was last spotted at the pillars! And the others are with her! Lennox: Pop green smoke! Spitfire: so Optimus: Please hurry, guys! Thomas We'll soon have you revived. the others Percy: We're almost there! Princess Celestia: Nice work, keep it up! Lennox: our heroes There they are! Rex: I see them. heroes continue racing for them as Megatrain follows Megatrain: by 2 rockets Wanna play rough? his fusion shotgun (growling) We'll play rough. heroes then reach the soldiers Clone Trooper: shoot and does the Wilhelm scream Spitfire: Come on! Soarin': Get over here! Captain Rex: Quick, hurry! Hustle, hustle, hustle! a Deceptitrain Lennox: There better be a good reason why you came here. Twilight: Where's Thomas? Fives: He's over there. Spitfire: the cloth on Twi's leg What happened with your leg Twi? Twilight: I was shot. Lennox: What happend? Twilight: We were being chased and the guy who got me was using an MP5 submachine gun, and the bullet went right through my leg. Soarin: You might wanna get that looked at. Nyx: I've gotta get to Thomas! Lennox: No. We got air strike coming. Nyx: I've got to get to him, now! a blast is heard, as a cement truck Constructitrain appearsand starts destroying many tanks Steamfire: Incoming!! transforms Stick the jump! attacks the Constructitrain Behold the wrath of Steamfire! cane turns into an axe-sledgehammer Here's how we brought the pain in my day!! splits the Constructitrain in 2, and smashes another's head with the hammer portion out of the sky appears Waspy as he lets out his roars and stings Steamfire Steamfire: Oh! Rah! Waspy's stinger and pulls it right out of his abdomen and then he grabs his wings and pulls them right off him, as Waspy falls to the ground and Steamfire punches his face and instantly kills him I'm too old for this crap! Eeps: I'm going to pop orange smoke. Spitfire: That's all you got? Eeps: It's all I can think of. there are several jets flying above Captain Rex: We've got to make a run for it now. Eeps: Run!! get and race for Thomas' body just as the jets come in Soarin': Incoming! bombs drop they continue running Ironhide and Piston Spark emerge from the dust Nyx took off another way bombs hit the ground and all of the Deceptitrains near them blow up Nyx: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! as Nyx runs for Thomas, Megatrain appears from behind Megatrain: Die! his fusion shotgun Nyx: hit AAAHH!! forward and lands next to Thomas Twilight: NYYYYXXXXXXX!!!! Megatrain: at many of the tanks, but is overpowered GRAH!!! and leaves Spitfire: Hold your fire! fly off Twilight: up to Nyx Nyx?! NYX!!!! HELP!!! Spitfire: Get the medics! Soarin': them on his headset medic helicopter flies above Lennox: Move! We gotta move! the medics run up to Nyx Medic: Clear! Nyx Medic #2: Do it again! Medic: Clear! her again Medic #2: I'm sorry. She's gone. Skyla: NYX!!! up but Cadance grabs her' NYX!!' Bumblebee: neals down Cruncher: Nyx whimpers hugs Brian as he comforts him, and he sheds a few tears Twilight: Nyx, listen to me. I love you! Please don't leave us! You're family!! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles